


I`ll tell you a story

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drama, Eleanor and Nassau, F/M, Gen, Rogers and Nassau
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Это еще одна глава в истории Нассау.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2017. Бета rose_rose.

Вудс Роджерс много знает об историях, которые люди рассказывают себе и друг другу (он лично в ответе за некоторые из них). О Нассау он знает меньше, но куда больше, чем в тот момент, когда вошел в камеру Элинор Гатри в Ньюгейте.  
Город на одном из Багамских островов, населенный пиратами, беглыми каторжниками и бывшими рабами. Место, далекое от цивилизации, но еще носящее её следы. Форт, построенный в прошлом веке; губернаторская резиденция, в которой со времени падения английской власти кто только ни жил; дома, оставшиеся еще с тех лет, когда островом правили лорды-собственники. Это место обрастает деталями и образами в воображении Роджерса с каждой милей, пройденной «Делисией». Чем ближе Нью-Провиденс, чем дальше Лондон, тем ярче становится образ города, который он никогда не видел, и образ этот основан по большей части на словах Элинор Гатри. Конечно, есть карты (не слишком точные и не много), есть документы в архивах, есть переписка с лордами-собственниками и чиновниками с соседних островов. Но это лишь изображения и буквы. В тот день в каюте на «Делисии», когда Элинор — тогда еще мисс Гатри, как Роджерс её называет, надо же соблюдать приличия, черт возьми, будь эта женщина хоть трижды преступницей, — начинает рассказывать ему свою историю (историю о городе, заброшенном цивилизацией и полном преступников, об интригах, предательствах и смертях), Нассау — пятно на карте, безликое слово из шести букв, повторяющееся в письмах и документах, — начинает обретать для него плоть и кровь, как бы странно это ни звучало по отношению к месту. Плоть, кровь, голос и лицо, хочется сказать ему, когда береговая линия Нью-Провиденса появляется на горизонте, а Элинор Гатри смотрит на остров, где она была почти королевой, в подзорную трубу. И когда мадам Макс говорит «Я и есть Нассау», внутренний голос язвительно шепчет, что это не так. «Нет, Нассау — это не она».  
У Нассау есть своя история — полная крови, смертей и предательств, Роджерс знает её недостаточно хорошо, но то, что ему известно, слишком похоже на историю Элинор Гатри, на ту её часть, которую она сочла нужным поведать ему. (Конечно, она не рассказала все, он не настолько наивен, он знает о ней то, что она хочет, чтобы он знал.) В этой истории много Чарльза Вейна, и есть место Тичу, Флинту и Макс, и сейчас Роджерс намерен стать её частью.

* * *

Нассау кажется дружелюбным — поначалу. Никто не заинтересован в сопротивлении англичанам — кроме чертова Рэкхема, чертова Флинта и его горстки фанатиков. И да, как он мог забыть, чертова Чарльза Вейна. Эта часть истории Элинор не нравится Роджерсу все больше, ей и Нассау необходимо покончить с Вейном, оставить это в прошлом. Хотя когда он так думал, то не рассчитывал обнаружить труп Вейна в клетке под своими окнами. Добро пожаловать в Нассау — место, где бывших любовников отправляют на виселицу. Не лучшая идея Элинор, но нет смысла об этом говорить — нужно разгребать последствия. Пиратское прошлое (прошлое Элинор и Нассау), как выяснилось, не так просто оставить позади.

* * *

Когда Флинт начинает войну, вокруг Нассау сжимается кольцо врагов. Беглые рабы, пираты — они все хотят одного: разрушить те крохи цивилизации, что удалось создать здесь. Берринджер и его люди запугали местных жителей так, что англичан боятся больше, чем пиратов, но это слишком маленькая победа, чтобы выиграть окончательно. Король и другие губернаторы заняты войной с Испанией, долги Роджерса растут как снежный ком, и этому не видно конца. (Он не жалеет, что оставил Сару, она не могла быть частью его истории, частью Нассау, он только жалеет, что у неё такая влиятельная родня.)  
Элинор послушно изображает примерную супругу, и, кажется, ей удается обмануть его людей. Она любезничает с женами офицером и учится вышивать (поначалу получается ужасно), и, похоже, в Нассау начинают забывать о роли Элинор в казни Вейна. Иногда, чтобы начать новую историю, нужно поставить точку в старой, но, к сожалению, это оказалась лишь новая глава. Сам Роджерс не обманывается — Элинор хорошо играет свою роль, но это лишь маска, такая же, какую носит он большую часть времени; какую носят они все. Что поделать, они все приносят свои жертвы во имя цивилизации, она стоит того, каким бы ужасным ни был порой сопутствующий ущерб.  
Тич думает, что эти маски — их истинное лицо, и это его губит.

* * *

Нассау сбрасывает маску города под английским правлением так же быстро, как надел её. Берринджер мертв, верные английской короне люди — те, кто выжил — заперлись в форте, но на первый взгляд кажется, что город еще можно отвоевать. Вернуть все как было, вот только контингент английских солдат, должно быть, сильно поредел, и Берринджера придется кем-то заменить.  
Миссис Хадсон — профессиональный разносчик плохих новостей. Ядра из пушек форта ложатся в воду совсем близко от корабля, и мистер Молин явно не может понять, что, черт возьми, происходит. У Роджерса нет желания объяснять. Было бы просто смешно объяснять.  
«Это Нассау. Место, где твоя жена приказывает обстрелять твой корабль». У него почему-то даже не возникает сомнений, кто отдал приказ.

* * *

Гавана красива.  
Испанская речь, испанские лица. Губернатор Раха холоден и сдержан. Он и Роджерс смотрят друг на друга — два лица цивилизации в этом далеком от Европы месте, между ними кровь мертвецов с манильского галеона и золото с «Урки де Лимы». Два испанских корабля с сокровищами, они оба стоили Роджерсу слишком много (слишком много поражений, слишком много смертей, он не скучает по Хорниголду или Берринджеру, но Томас — другое дело). Слишком много дерьма, которое ему пришлось проглотить, прежде чем он оказался в Гаване, прося помощи у человека, брата которого убил несколько лет назад. Он намерен положить этому конец и выиграть войну.  
Он мог бы быть в Порт-Ройале вместо этого. Ждать там прибытия Элинор с сундуком испанских сокровищ. Элинор, которая не верит больше в цивилизацию, не верит в него, не верит, что они могут победить. (Элинор, которая всегда была частью Нассау.) Он докажет, что она ошибается. Речь уже не о деньгах сейчас. И даже не о войне.  
Есть истории и истории. Одни умирают быстро, другие живут века. Он хотел начать новую главу в истории Нассау, и если для этого понадобится сжечь город дотла — так тому и быть.  
Золото с «Урки» одерживает верх над кровью с манильского галеона, Раха соглашается ему помочь.  
Под шум волн за бортом испанского корабля, одного из эскадры, движущейся в сторону Нью-Провиденса, в голове вертится мысль, что у Нассау (его Нассау, того города, который он знает, который испанцы сожгут и сравняют с землей) есть голос и лицо, но её заглушает испанская речь. 


End file.
